So Good
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Lorelai and Luke smuttiness, post-finale


**Author's Note:** I've been watching a lot of GG reruns lately and suddenly felt like writing some L/L smut. This takes place a few months after the series finale - they've reconciled, they've worked things out, they're both all in, they're all kinds of smutty.

**So Good**

Lorelai hung up the phone, dropped it on the kitchen table and headed toward the living room. "I'm sorry, small issue at the inn, it's all fixed now, I'm officially ignoring the phone for the rest of ..." She stopped talking when she realized the living room was empty. "And it appears that I'm talking to myself..." Lorelai called out, "Luke? Are you still here?"

"Upstairs," he called down.

Lorelai smirked as she climbed the staircase, calling out teasingly, "Why Luke, whatever could your evening plans entail up here..."

As Lorelai entered the bedroom, Luke walked out of the bathroom drying his hands on a hand towel. "I just fixed the faucet," he said, gesturing toward the bathroom. He tossed the towel in the hamper and walked over to her.

"Randomly had the urge to do some household repairs in the middle of date night?" Lorelai asked.

"I came up here, noticed the handle was jiggly, so I figured ..." Luke shrugged. "Easy fix. Made myself useful while you were on the phone."

Lorelai smiled and rubbed his shoulders. "My hero... thank you. I think you deserve a reward of some sort..." She pressed her lips against his for a passionate kiss that he eagerly returned.

His hands smoothed over her stomach and hips before moving down to rub and squeeze her denim-covered ass. She stroked his neck with her fingers as she deepened the kiss, darting her tongue past his lips into his mouth.

She turned around and backed her body tightly up against his, gyrating against the bulge in his jeans. As he let out a grunt of approval, she tilted her head to the side, offering up her neck. He gladly accepted and pressed his lips to her soft skin, kissing, sucking, tasting her with his tongue. His hands gripped her waist, holding her tightly against his growing erection.

She brought a hand up to his head, tousling his hair as he continued his assault on her neck. A soft moan escaped her throat as his hands moved to her chest, squeezing her breasts through the soft fabric of her shirt.

Luke moved his hand down to the front of her jeans and rubbed the denim between her thighs, whispering huskily into her ear, "How's my girl... nice and wet already?"

As her body surged with arousal, Lorelai whimpered her approval of his touch and grinded herself against the hand between her legs. "Mmhmm. Any time I'm near you, any time you cross my mind... that's what happens... that's what you do to me..."

He smirked and nodded approvingly. "Good." He turned her around to face him and pressed his lips against hers while steering them closer to the bed.

For years before they were ever together, Luke had always imagined that sex with Lorelai would be that perfect sex fantasy... that they'd be that insatiable, unable to keep their hands off of each other, go all night type of couple. And once they finally did become a couple, he was not let down. She had the ideal sexual appetite to go along with that body of perfection... she was the girl every guy wished they had in the bedroom. Energetic, vocal, encouraging, willing to try anything... different positions, role play, dirty talk - she did it all. She drove Luke crazy. Sometimes he didn't know how he kept himself in the game for more than two minutes.

Lorelai helped him pull his shirt off, and then patted the front of his jeans. "How's my friend doing in there?"

"He needs air," Luke muttered, rubbing her shoulders as he watched her expectantly.

"Oh, I'll give him more than air..." Lorelai licked her lips with anticipation. She slipped off his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, slowly unzipped the fly. She pulled down the jeans and boxers to his ankles, and his hardness stood tall to greet her.

Luke instinctively pushed down ever so slightly on her shoulders, and she smirked up at him. "I'm getting there, fella," Lorelai assured him.

He grinned sheepishly with a shrug. "Sorry... reflex..."

She slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of him and took hold of his cock in her hand. She trailed her tongue up and down the shaft while staring up sexily into Luke's eyes, which were intently watching her every move. After a few slow licks along his entire length to get it nice and wet, she wrapped her lips around him and circled her tongue around the tip.

"Oh God..." Luke let out a long slow breath as Lorelai began sucking on his head while moving her hand up and down the shaft.

Her mouth soon went to work in tandem with her hand strokes. Her lips glided up and down his cock, squeezing a little bit more of his length into her mouth with each intake. His breathing became heavy as he got lost in the sensation, and he looked up toward the ceiling while his hands aimlessly stroked her hair.

She abandoned his cock for a minute to focus her mouth's attention on his balls, to which Luke enthusiastically breathed, "Oh, shit, Lorelai... You're unbelievable..." She eagerly licked and sucked on them, urged on by his groans and moans of approval, then finally moved back to his cock.

He kicked away the jeans and boxers that had been pooled around his ankles, and steadied his stance as she continued her demonstration of expert oral skills. She moved him in and out of her mouth at a quick pace, using her tongue adeptly along the way. Soft moans escaped her throat as her arousal deepened. She always got incredibly turned on satisfying him... it was uncontrollable. Seeing the pleasure on his face, hearing his noises, his ragged breathing, feeling that hardness in her mouth, tasting him... it drove her wild.

Suddenly she took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could and held him there until she regrettably had let it go for air. Once she fulfilled that pesky need for oxygen, she quickly took him back into her hungry mouth.

"Thatta girl," she heard Luke mutter as she felt his hands tighten up on the back of her head. "You feel so damn good." She held his cock deep in her throat again. She gagged a bit and her eyes began watering, but she didn't want to release him... she knew how much this drove him crazy.

She finally let him go so she could catch her breath, and Lorelai could tell he was ready to take the lead... she gave it to him. He thrust himself in and out of her of her mouth smoothly, his hands holding her head in place.

He'd become an expert at fucking her mouth... he knew how deep he could go and how much she could handle without crossing that line into overt roughness. Although it _was_ a line he'd crossed before when she urged for it, he never did it without her consent first. As rough and naughty as they'd gotten, he was always a gentleman, always making sure she was comfortable.

He pushed in to his known limit and held it there, staring down at her and trying to keep himself together. The image of Lorelai staring up at him with those blue lustful eyes with his hardness buried in her mouth is one that that he wishes he could put in his wallet and stare at all day long. So damn naughty... so fucking sexy.

Lorelai's hands caressed his thighs a bit before moving up to cradle his balls, squeezing them and rubbing them. Luke responded with a groan of pleasure and sawed his cock in and out of her mouth a few more times before he pulled out completely.

Lorelai panted heavily and brushed her disheveled hair off of her face as Luke grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up to her feet. "Off," he demanded, gesturing to her clothes. "All of it..."

"Yes, sir," she replied breathlessly as they both worked to strip her down. Once their task was complete, he backed her up onto the bed and she lay flat on her back. Luke stood at the foot of the bed taking it all in, letting his eyes feast on her perfection as he distractedly stroked himself a few times.

"Uh, Luke?" She beckoned him toward her. "Join me?" Her breathing was rapid, her heart pounding, every inch of her body was throbbing for him, craving to be touched.

As his eyes glazed over her body, he noticed that Lorelai's wetness was spilling past her folds and starting to seep down her thigh, and the sight of it almost made Luke explode. "Damn, that's hot... I've barely touched you yet... you're already dripping... "

"You make me so wet, baby," Lorelai moaned, beckoning him again. "Please come here..."

Luke let out a deep breath as he climbed on the bed, his tongue immediately going to her left thigh to clean up that sweet juice he craved so much. She grabbed the back of his head and moaned his name.

He cleaned up the runaway moisture, then moved up to her mouth, pressing his lips against hers. She tasted herself on him and licked her juices from his lips. He moved down to her neck, sucking and kissing it as one hand moved to her breasts... rubbing, squeezing, tweaking her hard nipples. Soon his mouth joined his hands on her chest, and her body was trembling uncontrollably with excitement.

Her hands explored his body, trying to feel every inch of him that she could. She glided them over his muscular arms, firm back, hard ass. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his stubbly face.

Luke trailed his tongue downward from her chest over her stomach to her eagerly awaiting sex. He paused a moment, and Lorelai could feel his breath against the wetness of her folds. He inhaled that familiar scent of her that made his head spin.

"Luke," she whispered desperately, spreading her legs wider. "Please."

He licked the outside of her slit from bottom to top, and Lorelai's guttural moan of pleasure filled the room. He gave a few more deliberately delicate licks before parting her folds. His tongue went instantly to her clit, applying circles of pressure to it in ways that he knew would have her climaxing in seconds.

He slipped two fingers deep into her and she bucked her hips in response. "Oh, fuck, Luke," she muttered breathlessly as she gripped his hair. "So good..." As his fingers began thrusting into her dripping wetness, his tongue maintained nonstop contact with her clit, and Lorelai's body was responding in ways that made him feel like the king of sex. Nothing turned him on more than bringing her pleasure.

Lorelai clenched her eyes shut and cried assorted curse words toward the ceiling, her body writhing around Luke's face and fingers as she came. As the waves of pleasure settled down, Luke gave one slow lick of her slit before pulling away from her with a satisfied smirk. God, how he loved making her come.

Lorelai propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him between her legs. He was covered in her juices... his fingers, chin, lips. As she lay her head back against the pillow, he crawled up over her body. He spread his wet fingers on her breasts, making them glisten with her juices, and then quickly leaned down to lick them off. He kissed his way up to her face and pressed his lips to hers.

He broke free long enough to mutter, "You taste so good..." before returning his mouth to hers. She moaned softly as her tongue swirled over his in a hungry duel. She reached her hand down between their bodies and dragged her fingers over his cock.

Luke pulled back from her, a ravenous look of desire in his eyes. "Tell me what you want, Lorelai..."

"Oh, you know what I want, Mister," she countered, wrapping her fingers around his cock.

"I want you to say it," he urged, placing rough kisses along her collarbone. "Tell me, Lorelai..."

She pulled his face closer and purred into his ear, "I want you to fuck me, Luke..." She took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged on it. "Fuck me hard..."

Luke groaned and attacked her neck with his mouth, sucking on it, licking it, nibbling. "You drive me crazy..."

"Same here," she responded as she dragged her fingers over his muscular back.

He maneuvered his body to line himself up at her entrance. He slowly dragged the head of his cock up and down her slit, getting it slick with her juices, careful not to let it move inward. He stared into her mesmerizing blue eyes as he did it again, moving it slowly up and down, teasing her. "Is this what you wanted?"

Lorelai let out a long impatient breath. "Give it to me..." she begged with desperation in her voice. "Please... Luke... fuck me..."

"Well, since you asked nicely..." Luke parted her folds with his tip and sunk his cock deep inside of her, and Lorelai let out a long moan of approval as he filled her. Luke held still for a moment, feeling his thickness pulsating inside of her, murmuring, "Oh God, Lorelai... so tight...so wet..." For as many times as he'd been inside her, every time felt like the first time.

He started off with long, deep, slow thrusts... he would pull out of her until just his head remained hidden in her wetness, and then plunge back in as deep as he could go. He would hold the full length of him inside of her for a few seconds, gyrating his hips slightly, before repeating the process again and again.

Lorelai was groaning and moaning and whimpering as every nerve ending in her body felt like it would burst. How one man could give her body this much satisfaction, she'd never understand. Her hands explored his body, rubbing his chest, grabbing his face, squeezing his arms. "So good, Luke," she panted. "So, so good..."

Luke picked up his pace and moved to shorter faster thrusts. His kisses became more aggressive, his grunts became louder. Lorelai rocked her body in tune with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. She pulled his face close to hers, alternating between kissing him and moaning dirty words of encouragement in his ear.

Her second orgasm of the night rippled through her body and she filled the room with moans and curses of pleasure. Once her body had stopping writhing, they rolled over so that Lorelai was on top. She instantly began to ride him fast and hard, sliding up and down his thick cock with an energy that he couldn't believe. Must be all the coffee. She grunted each time her pelvis slammed against his, going crazy from that magnificent feeling of him being completely buried in her.

Luke's hands explored her body, squeezed her bouncing breasts, rubbed his thumb against her clit, squeezed her ass. He was panting heavily, his eyes locked on the sight of his slick cock disappearing up into her over and over.

Luke had refused to give in to his own release until Lorelai came a third time, but he was getting dangerously close. The way she felt... moved... looked... tasted... he couldn't hold out much longer, no matter how hard he tried.

He suddenly gripped her arms and pulled her down against his chest. "I want you to come again, baby," he groaned into her ear. "Come hard for me..."

"I'm so close," Lorelai murmured breathlessly against his neck. "It's right there..."

He hugged her body tight and effortlessly flipped them over so she was back on the bottom. He worked her clit with a vigorous finger and plunged his cock into her like there was no tomorrow. Lorelai came within seconds, and feeling her muscles tighten around him, hearing her moans, seeing the satisfaction wash over her... it was enough for him. He exploded inside of her while she was still writhing in her own pleasure. He held himself deep in her warmth until his release was complete, then slowly, reluctantly pulled out of her.

He let out an exhausted groan and collapsed next to her on the bed, draping an arm across her stomach. Lorelai nuzzled up against his neck, whispering, "You're amazing...that was so good..."

"So damn good," Luke agreed as he kissed her forehead. "That was quite a reward for fixing a jiggly handle..."

Lorelai smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You won't believe the kind of treat you're in for when you fix the microwave..."

END


End file.
